lost memories
by white-winter-wolf
Summary: will Itachi finnaly learn his lession? NOT a SasuIta!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry fopr not updateing anything in a wile, see my computers internet died and now I have to use my dads. I wrote lots of stories so injoy!**

**Chapter one: Itachi and Sasuke**

"Why are you laughing? You just sprained you're ankle" Onii-san told me "are you doing it so you can get on my back…? Lame…"

"No I'm not!" I said annoyed 

"It's my the first day in the academy tomorrow and I'm going to be a step more closer to being as strong as you"

I saw my brother jump into the air holding eight kunai knives in between his fingers, as he was falling. One by one he threw the kunai at the targets, Onii-san landed on the ground. 

"Wow! Onii-san" I looked at all of the targets "you even got the one behind that big boulder" 

"Now it's my turn" I grabbed two of the kunai and ran to the starting point.

"Sasuke were going soon" onii-san called over me. I looked at my brother annoyed.

"You said that you would teach me the shuriken jutsu" 

"Tomorrow there's a very special exertion to do" onii-san said "I have to get ready for it" 

"…onii-san, you liar" I said looking down at his feet. 

"Come here…" my brother said, of corse I thought he was going to teach me. I ran up to him merrily. 

"Ouch!" Onii-san sticked his finger out on my forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, forgive me" he said. 

I ran to the starting point with the kunai knives "Sasuke!" he called after me "don't push you're self!"

---

"_Tomorrow I'm starting the academy_" I thought as onii-san was carrying me home "_and then otou-san might notice me; I'm going to just as strong as onii-san_" 

I looked at a tall familiar building trying to remember what it was,

"What is it Sasuke?" Onii-san asked me

"It's that place isn't it?" I said as I remembered the building "The Konoha law enforcement administrative centre" I looked up at the building and saw the Uchiha symbol on it "Onii-san why is the Uchiha symbol on the building?"

"So you realized that?"

"Well duh!" I said angrily 

"Well… the people that created the Konoha law enforcement administrative centre was originally by the Uchiha clan"

"Are you going to join it?" I asked onii-san

"Maybe…" 

"Because when I grow up I'm going to be in the Konoha law enforcement administrative centre like otou-san!" I said proudly "but for now all I want is otou-san to come to my Academy entrance ceremony tomorrow" 

"I never new you could say big words like that" onii-san teased

We reached the Uchiha residence and then we saw otou-san. 

"You're late, come on lets go" otou-san was waiting out side "I want to talk to you"

"Indeed you are my son" otou-san said to Onii-san "you became a chunnin and now look were you are. Tomorrow is a very special exertion, I have decided that I will come with you" I put my head down looking at the tatami mat.

"If you succeed in this special exertion, you'll have about 90 chance to go in the ANBU" 

"I'm not going" Onii-san said 

"What? Why? It's a very special event for the Uchiha clan!" Otou-san said in a reproached voice, his eyes turning to sharingan. 

Onii-san didn't move "Tomorrow is Sasuke's Academy entrance ceremony" 

"…I'll go to the Academy entrance ceremony" Otou-san got up and walked out of the room. 

"Sasuke, put some ice on you're ankle" Onii-san got up and left the room as well

"Yes…" I said "_Onii-san, why are you so far away?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Itachi is too far away**

"Every one congratulation" the Hokage said to every one "now you will be going to the path of a shinobi" I looked over at otou-san he didn't look back.

"well, well, well" a man said to me "why aren't you that Itachi's brother, just like when itachi came here" I couldn't stop my self, going a bit red in the face.

"Thank you for teaching my two children" otou-san said 

"No, no it's quite good, Itachi was such a good student, little Sasuke will be as good as him, maybe better" 

"That's a bit to much isn't it?" otou-san said to him

"No, no, not at all" he replied happily. 

Otou-san looked at me "Like itachi, be a first-rate shinobi" I looked down to my feet.

"Yes otou-san…"

"Hey isn't he the Uchiha?" a kid whispered to his friend 

"Is he going to be as good as his brother?" his friend replied 

For months, after the Academy I trained, throwing my shuriken and kunai knifes. As I went into the hallway I would always hear otou-san talking to onii-san.

"Indeed you're my son" 

"Sasuke…when it's the weekends you might as well rest up" Mother said as she put the medicine on my face

"Ow!" 

"Don't push you're self"

"In one year onii-san graduated the Academy" I said "what to do the same" 

"Here are you're report cards" the teacher handed every one a little book. I opened it and there it was, I was No. one out of every one. I ran home and showed Otou-san.

"…" he read the report card "keep up this work and become like your brother" 

"_All I wanted was for otou-san to say 'indeed you are my son'…_" 

"What? Do you now what day it is tomorrow!" I herd otou-san yelling at onii-san "do you know what you're job is?"

"Tomorrow I will be in the organization…" onii-san said looking at the door.

"What organization?" 

"I can't tell you, its top secret" onii-san replied "Sasuke, after you go to the bathroom hurry up and go to bed."

"Why is otou-san always talking about you?" I asked onii-san the next day

"Don't you like that?"

"No it's not that it's just…"

"You hate it don't you"

"No…it's" then I thought for a monument _"onii-san's right I do hate it…"_

"Don't worry Sasuke" Onii-san said softly "otou-san will notice you, I now it"

"Knock, knock" 

"Hey is itachi here!" a voice yelled

"We need to talk to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Itachi's a suspect**

"What's wrong?" Onii-san asked the three men 

"There were only two people that didn't come to the meeting yesterday" said one "why didn't you come?"

"…who else didn't come?" itachi asked ignoring what the man just said 

"Last night, in the lake, Uchiha Shisui was found" I saw onii-san's face turn into a gloomy expression.

"He left a note" one of the men said as he took out a piece of paper and handing it to onii-san.

**I'm tied of this; the Uchiha clan has no future along with me… good bye **

"Next meeting try and come" the men went out the door, all looking at him with their sharingan. 

"Do you think I killed Shisui?" itachi asked with his Sharingan on.

"You could say that…"

"Itachi, you and Shisui were the only ones not at the meeting"

The next thing I knew the three men were on the floor.

"Itachi! Stop it!" otou-san was looking at him from the other side of the road "you've been acting different lately, what's wrong with you?" onii-san held his kunai up high, ready to strike.

"Onii-san! Please stop!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi looked at me and went on his knees.

"I am not the one who killed Shisui, please forgive me" Itachi got up and threw his kunai at the Uchiha symbol and walked inside. He looked at otou-san and then his sharingan turned into a windmill kind of shape


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Sasuke and his Father**

Onii-san was walking down the light hallway and otou-san was walking the opposite direction. He realised me walking towards him. "Good morning otou-san" I said softly. 

"…Sasuke come with me"

"Katon goukakiyou no jutsu!" out of otou-sans mouth was a massive ball of fire "this is the Uchiha clan's signature move"

"_I have to concentrate_" I thought "_finally otou-sans respecting me_" Sasuke only got a diminutive fire ball which disappeared promptly. 

"Itachi developed his quickly…" otou-san mumbled as he left "maybe it was a bit early for you"

Every day I would go and practice the jutsu until it was dark. 

"Otou-san" I said to him "I want to show you the jutsu"

I took a deep breath, charged my charka and blew. A massive ball of fire came out of my mouth. After a couple of minute's otou-san walked away from the bridge. "Indeed you're my son" my mouth stood open hearing those words over and over in my head. "You did well…and I have one more thing to tell you, don't follow you're brothers footsteps" 

"onii-san?" I asked onii-san the next day "can you teach me the shuriken jutsu?" Onii-san looked up at me.

"Come here" I ran over to Onii-san.

"Ouch!" he pocked me in the forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, forgive me" Onii-san said as he opened the door "I'm busy"

"You're always saying that" I said while holding my forehead "but you never keep you're promises" 

"I never promised anything" onii-san walked out of the door.

"_Good, he still hasn't changed_" I thought

"Oka-san" I asked while he was eating breakfast "what dose otou-san think of onii-san and I?" 

"Why?" oka-san asked me

"Yesterday otou-san said to me 'indeed you're my son' but he normally says it about onii-san"

"That's great" she said happily "well done"

"But onii-san and otou-san aren't getting along. Am I just replacing onii-san?"

"Onii-sans, onii-san and you are you. Otou-sans always worrying about you" Oka-san said looking at me

"Then why is he always talking about onii-san?"

"That's because onii-sans bigger and more of a sempai, otou-san is thinking of the clan. Otou-san and I love you two both and nothing will ever change that" oka-san said "one more thing, don't tell otou-san about what I just said"

"Otou-san?" Sasuke asked while he was eating his breakfast "how many stages of sharingan is there?" 

"You're talking about sharingan…?" otou-san asked "you just mastered the Katon no jutsu"

"But one day I'm going to have it" I said 

"Well…the highest sharingan stage would be…mangekyou sharingan" otou-san drank his hot uroncha-tea.

"Not many people have this sharingan, there is a special way to get to it." 

"Otou-san?" I asked while "why is onii-san never looking after me? We are brothers" 

"He's changed…" otou-san replied

"Why"

"Even I don't know what's wrong with him these days" 

"You shouldn't be worrying about you're brother and more about you're self, you're going to be late for the academy" oka-san handed me lunch and I set of.

"See you!"

"_Onii-san graduated the academy at the age of seven with top scores, he mastered his sharingan the next year, at ten he became a chuunin and then now he's an ANBU…I'm the same age as him when he graduated but still nowhere…" _I thought as I came back to the Uchiha residence.

"But I'm the same blood line as onii-san, I won't loose!" Then I saw some thing was different. _"The lights!"_ I turned around; no lights were on around the whole residence. I started running to see what was wrong _"it's not bedtime yet"_ I saw something up at the power line _"must be my imagination"_ Then I saw he worst nightmare. 

"What?" I saw my uncle and aunt on the street. "What's going on?"

"Oka-san! Otou-san!" I reached my house

"Don't come in…" a woman's faint voice came from the living room. I was frighted stiff "move, Sasuke Move!" I finally opened the door and saw oka-san and otou-san on the floor with a large pile of blood. Onii-san came out from the shadow, wearing his ANBU uniform. 

"Onii-san! Who did this? Why? How-" Onii-san threw his shuriken at me, putting a deep cut in my shoulder 

"You foolish little brother" I was confused I didn't know what was going on "Mangekyou sharingan" 

At that moment I saw the clan, getting killed, blood every were and screams. "Onii-san! Don't show me this" I yelled. The images finally faded away. "…Why…?" the next thing I knew was me collapsing on the floor.

"Capacity…" onii-san said "to test it…" 

"That's it…" I said on the floor "you killed every one just to test you're Capacity…"

"That's important" onii-san replied 

"Don't mess with me!" I got up and charged at my brother. As quick as lightening itachi punched me in the stomach, I fell on the floor making me face to face with my dead parents.

"_I'm scared…"_ I thought "Don't kill me!" I ran out of the room

"There's no point of me killing you" Itachi said as I ran out of the door. 

"This isn't you!" I said out side tiers in my eyes 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Surrounded in darkness**

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. Come and fight me when you have the same eyes as me" I looked at onii-sans eyes, they were different, his kindness had disappeared, all that was left was pure darkness. "In the nakano temple, the right side, bottom of the seventh tatami is the clans meeting place. You will fide you're answers" 

I woke up in the hospital the next day. "It was all a dream" I sighed in relief as I tried to stretch my arm. "Ouch!" I looked at my arm, the cut. It all came back to me. My body felt all cold and miserable. "It wasn't a dream…"

I ran over to the Uchiha resident. I went under the yellow tape and went in. 

"Oh sasuke, what do you want today?" oba-san asked me. I looked up but their was nothing there. Rain began to poor down so I had to run back to my house. Oka-san and otou-sans body were gone. I kneeled on the floor looking at the large amount of blood on the floor. One by one, tears came running down my cheeks.

I went to the nakano temple later, doing what onii-san told me I went to the right side, bottom of the seventh tatami. I opened it and went in. I saw a piece of parchment framed on the wall.

"You will get mangekyou Sharingan by killing you're best friend…" I read out loud. "…onii-san killed Shisui-san…"

"Did you hear?" one boy asked his friend "the Uchiha clan all got wiped out"

"Yare his brothers still missing"

I looked at my reflection in the river. "I wonder what otou-san and oka-san where talking about…" a tear came down my face and hit the water. As I looked in it I saw onii-sans face _"If you want to kill me, Hate me, disgust me, live a miserable life and Run, run cling to life"_ I couldn't control my self I jumped in the river with anger.

"Aggggh!" itachi woke up from his bed looking at the clock, 3:45am

**Chapter six: Letter to a forgotten soul**

Itachi tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't "_why did I dream about Sasuke? I haven't thought of him for a long time" _itachi got up and washed his face "so _that's what it's like…"_ itachi went to the kitchen and got a pen and a piece of paper

Dear little brother,

I had a dream about you last night and now I know how much shock you were in. I have been foolish in my young years, but now that I grew up I just want to say sorry. You are not foolish. 

I was not a very good brother. I didn't teach you how to do the shuriken jutsu, I made you see me murder the clan two or three times and made you feel all alone in the world.

Don't forget to take a bath every day. 

You're foolish brother, Itachi

The day after that Karin handed Sasuke a package, after reading the letter he opened the parcel. The package had eight kunai knives. 

"Thank you onii-san" 


End file.
